Birthday
by accrossoverficwriter363
Summary: The Doctor takes River on an outing for her birthday, and as nearly always happens on trips like this, they get themselves into some kind of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: "Birthday"

**Summary**: The Doctor takes River on an outing for her birthday, and as nearly always happens on trips like this, they get themselves into some kind of trouble.

**Characters/Pairings**: The Doctor/River

**Spoilers**: None really.

**Rating**: T

**Warnings**: None

**Disclaimer**: _Doctor Who_ is currently in the care of Steven Moffat

River hurriedly throws on a dress and shoes upon hearing the doorbell, then quickly makes her way out of her bedroom and down the hall to the stairway positioned across from the front door.

As she comes down the stairs, River calls, "I'll be right there!"

After reaching the front door, she takes a few moments to make herself a bit more presentable. When she has finished, she unlocks and opens the door.

Standing expectantly on the front porch is the Doctor, looking unusually under-dressed, at least for _this_ form of him. Instead of his customary ensemble, he is wearing a dark blue, long-sleeved shirt with the top button of the collar undone, a pair of dark brown slacks, and his black Loake boots.

As the Doctor walks into the house, River remarks, "You're early. That's new for you."

"It seems I was a bit _too_ early." The Doctor replies apologetically. "Sorry about that, dear." He adds, putting an arm around her and giving her a kiss.

"It's alright, Sweetie. I'm sure it was only because you were so eager to see me you couldn't wait any longer." River says with a slightly mischievous smile.

"You might say that, yes." The Doctor replies, the same hint of mischievousness in _his_ smile.

"That's what I thought." River tells him. Following that, she gives _him_ a kiss. After concluding it, she remarks, "You're dressed more casually than usual. Any particular reason?"

"Yes, actually. What I normally wear isn't exactly suited for where we're going and what we'll be doing." The Doctor answers. "Why? Do you not like it?" he asks.

"No, just the opposite— I like it very much. You don't look _nearly_ as stiff and uptight."

"I'm sorry, _stiff and uptight_? How is my usual attire 'stiff and uptight?'" the Doctor asks indignantly.

"Not the clothes _themselves_, dear— you always look _very_ dashing in them. I mean the way you _wear_ them."

"What in particular?"

"Your insistence on wearing your shirts buttoned all the way to the top." River answers. "And you can't tell me it's _comfortable_ to wear them like that."

"Oh, is that all?" the Doctor replies, smirking amusedly.

River nods.

"I'll consider it."

"I'm glad to hear it, because you _do_ need to relax a bit, dear." River teases.

A mischievous smile crosses the Doctor's face again, and he replies, "Oh, I'm _quite_ capable of doing that, darling, believe me."

"Are you now?" River asks, smiling back.

"Yes, most certainly." The Doctor answers.

"Then I'm _very_ much looking forward to seeing what a relaxed you is like." His wife says, draping her arms around his neck and kissing him a second time.

After concluding the kiss, River asks, "Should I change clothes, or will these do?"

The Doctor takes his hands out of the pockets of his slacks, puts them around River's waist, looks down at her, and answers, "You look lovely, but yes, you probably should."

"Alright, Sweetie, I'll be back shortly." River replies, removing her arms from around the Doctor's neck.

"Alright dear. I'll be right here." He says with a smile, letting go of her, then leaning nonchalantly against the banister of the stairway and putting his hands back in his pockets.

River smiles at him once more, then makes her way back up the stairs, briefly caressing his shoulder as she passes him.

When she returns a few minutes later, she is wearing a white, waist-length, button-up jacket over a white, long-sleeved, collared shirt, a pair of black trousers, and brown, ankle-length suede boots.

As she walks down the final few stairs, River, smiling, looks over at the Doctor and asks, "How is this?"

After straightening up from a slightly slouched posture, the Doctor looks over his shoulder at her and says with a smile, "Perfect."

He walks toward her as she steps off the final stair and onto the floor. Upon meeting his wife at the foot of the staircase, he puts his arms around her and adds, "And you _still_ look lovely."

"Thank you, Sweetie." She replies, giving him a brief kiss. "Would you care to give me any hints as to where we're going?" She asks mischievously.

"Most certainly _not_!"

"Why ever not?"

"_Because_, dear, it's supposed to be a surprise!" The Doctor scolds playfully.

"Oh, alright, you wicked man." River replies, smiling.

"The wait is going to be worth it, trust me."

"It had better be."

The Doctor laughs briefly, then says, "Oh it will, dear, it will."

With one arm still around River, the Doctor walks her to the door and opens it, then the couple strolls outside.

After the Doctor lets her go, River takes a moment to lock the door. Once she has finished, the couple walks the rest of the way to the TARDIS, then steps inside it.

...  
The TARDIS re-materializes moments later on top of a five-foot tall rocky outcrop in the midst of a flat, treeless plain surrounded by thick rainforest.

"Where are we?" River asks, stepping out of the TARDIS and looking around with interest.

"Mexico, during the height of the Mayan empire." The Doctor explains as he follows her out.

"It's beautiful! And those structures are enormous! What are they?"

"They're called steppe pyramids, and are used mainly for religious ceremonies and rituals. Magnificent, aren't they?"

"Yes." River agrees, nodding. "How exactly are they built?"

"There are a number of theories, but no one knows for sure. That, in addition to the true meaning of the final date on their calendar, is the greatest mystery about the Mayan civilization." The Doctor tells her.

"Oh, is _that_ why we're here?" River asks.

"No, it isn't." The Doctor answers, smiling. "As much as I would _enjoy_ trying to figure out _either_ of those, we unfortunately have to leave them for others to solve."

"That's a shame." River remarks. "But I suppose we can't have _all_ the fun." She adds with a smile.

The Doctor chuckles briefly, and after putting an arm around her and giving her a kiss, he says, "No, we shouldn't."

He glances up at the sky momentarily, then looks back down at River and tells her, "We should go, otherwise we'll miss it."

"Go where? And miss what?" she inquires curiously.

For a few moments, the Doctor says not a word, and then he answers, "Those pyramids below us? They're neither the largest nor the most sacred that exist in this period of Mayan history. There's a hint for you."

"Oh, I'm intrigued." River replies, smiling. "How might we get to the ones that _are_?"

"Are you willing to do a bit of walking?"

"With you, and around a place like this? You don't even need to ask, Sweetie."

Smiling, the Doctor replies, "Then we'd best get going. Would you like a hand, dear?"

"Yes, I would." River answers, holding out a hand. The Doctor grabs it, then briefly looks around for a path with secure footing.

After he sees one, he leads his wife down onto the ground below them, where they then set off for their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they have reached the mystery destination, the Doctor has taken off the tan cardigan he had been wearing and has rolled up his shirtsleeves, and River has taken off her jacket.

The Doctor once more glances up at the sky, and then he says, "We're just in time."

"In time for _what_, dear?" River asks, the tone of her voice mildly frustrated.

"You'll see." The Doctor answers, smiling enigmatically. "We should move over there. We'll have a _much_ better view." He adds, leading River over to a spot immediately front and center in relation to the ninety-eight foot high steppe pyramid.

"It's impressive, but why is it considered so much more sacred than the others?" River asks.

Putting his right arm around her and pointing with his left hand, the Doctor answers, "See the carved snake heads at the base of the part of the pyramid facing us?"

River nods.

"Watch what happens when the sunlight hits the stones lined up above them, starting at the top of the pyramid."

River takes the Doctor's suggestion and looks up. For the first few minutes, she sees nothing particularly notable, but she keeps such thoughts to herself. After half an hour has passed, she receives a partial answer to her question. As the rays of the sun illuminate each stone one by one, a pattern slowly takes shape along the length of the vertical rows they create.

Without taking her gaze from the spectacle occurring before their eyes, River exclaims in wonderment, "That's fascinating! Was that section purposely designed to make the light fall on the pyramid in _exactly_ that way?"

Nodding, the Doctor answers, "Yes. But that isn't the full extent of this phenomenon. Keep watching."

"My eyes haven't left it yet, Sweetie." River remarks in a playfully wry manner.

The Doctor chuckles briefly, then replies, "Yes, I noticed."

The couple watches silently during the remaining ten minutes it takes for the pattern of light to fully manifest. When it has, the Doctor says, "There, it's done. Now, what do you see?"

For a few moments, River's gaze lingers on the section of the pyramid that is being discussed. Then, a look of realization arises in her eyes, and she answers, "It looks like a pair of snakes are slithering down the pyramid!"

The Doctor smiles, and then he replies, "Exactly! _Now_ do you understand why we came here, and why I refused to tell you anything about what we would be doing?"

River changes her observation spot so she is facing her husband. Then, smiling and putting her arms around him, she says, "Yes, I do. It was a wonderful surprise, dear." To _further_ indicate how much she liked the surprise, River gives the Doctor a kiss.

"I thought you'd like it, since your field of research is archaeology." The Doctor, still smiling, replies after they have concluded the kiss.

"It's one of the most wonderful birthday presents I've ever been given." River tells him. After giving her husband a brief kiss on the cheek, she asks him, "Where to now, dear?"

"Back to the TARDIS."

"For?" River inquires quizzically.

"To pick up our lunch, dear." The Doctor answers, smiling drolly.

"Oh, that's fine then." River says pleasantly.

"Did you really think visiting this site was _all_ I had planned, you silly woman?" The Doctor replies affectionately. "You know me better than that." He adds, smiling.

"Well you haven't exactly been forthcoming about today's plans, dear." River remarks, smiling as she fiddles with the Doctor's cardigan, which he had earlier rolled up, then tied loosely about his neck like an oversize scarf.

"But now that I know _why_, I'm willing to forgive you."

"I'm pleased to hear that." The Doctor tells her, putting his arms around her, then giving her another kiss. "Are you ready to go back to the TARDIS, or would you like to look around here a bit longer?"

"Yes, I am." River answers. "We _have_ done quite a lot of walking, and I'm a bit parched." She adds somewhat flirtatiously.

"Well we can't have that." The Doctor replies, smiling. "We should return to the TARDIS _immediately_."

"Yes, I believe we should." River remarks, smiling back and holding out her hand. The Doctor grabs it, and then the couple starts the long walk back to the TARDIS.


	3. Chapter 3

A half an hour after returning to the TARDIS, the Doctor and River are leisurely bustling around the kitchen, gathering together everything they need for their picnic.

As River comes up behind the Doctor with a smoked turkey and Havarti cheese panini sandwich in her hand, she asks, "Did you make these?"

Looking behind him with a self-assured smile, the Doctor answers, "Yes, I did."

River moves from her position behind him to one on the left of him. As she sets the partially wrapped sandwich down on the counter, she says with a smile, "Have I told you how much I like this form of you?"

The Doctor sets down the knife he is using to cut olives, then turns so he is facing River. Taking her by the shoulders and pulling her closer to him, the Doctor, smiling charmingly, replies, "Yes, on multiple occasions. But I'm not opposed to you telling me so on another one." Following that, he gives her a kiss. Once it has been concluded, both the Doctor and River return to the tasks they had been engaged in.

After another fifteen minutes, all the necessary preparations have been made.

The couple then makes its way out of the TARDIS, the Doctor carrying a basket and a bottle of wine, and River transporting plates and any necessary utensils and other items, all wrapped up in a blanket.

It takes them an hour to reach the place the Doctor had settled on before arriving to pick up River. Before sitting down to eat, the couple takes a few moments to admire the location— a freshwater-filled, somewhat large-sized, bowl-shaped formation carved naturally out of a sizable rocky outcrop surrounded by lush, abundant, brightly-flowered vegetation.

The Doctor puts his free arm around River's shoulders, and inquires with a smile, "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful! You've outdone yourself this time, Sweetie."

"Only the best for you, dear." The Doctor replies, kissing her on the cheek. "Let's find a place to sit."

"Wonderful idea."

They explore the perimeter of the outcrop for a few minutes, after which point, they discover a flat, almost table-like depression concealed by a clump of overhanging shrubs.

"This looks like a good place." River remarks. "Wouldn't you say so, dear?"

"Yes, it's perfect." The Doctor replies, smiling and walking leisurely around, examining the spot. After a couple of minutes, he sets the basket and bottle of wine down next to him. As he turns around to speak briefly to River, he notes she has begun unwrapping the plates, utensils, and glasses. As the Doctor walks back toward her, he says, "Let me help."

"Thank you, honey." River replies, smiling at him.

"Of course, dear." The Doctor tells her, smiling back and crouching down next to her. They take a couple of minutes to set everything out, then, after pushing the most fragile items aside carefully, unfold the blanket and lay it out flat. Once they have put everything back onto the blanket, they divide up the food between them.

For half an hour, the couple enjoys their lunch in peace, but then the Doctor hears the faint sound of small debris tumbling down behind them.

Putting his hand on his wife's arm, he says quietly, "River, don't move. Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, dear?" she asks confusedly.

"Pebbles falling down behind us."

"Oh, of course I did." River replies. "It's probably just a small animal of some sort. I don't think it's anything to worry about."

No sooner has she finished speaking, when the Doctor feels himself being roughly pulled to his feet, followed by the sensation of the cutting edge of a weapon being pressed to the back of his neck, to which he replies in a deadpan manner, "No, I really think it is."

River, now similarly restrained, says in the same manner, "Yes, in this case, Sweetie, I think you're absolutely right." Following a momentary pause, she adds, "So what would you suggest we do? Try to defend ourselves so we can escape?"

"If we were in any other place and time, I would say yes, within limits. But we're in Mexico during the most successful period in the history of the Mayan empire. Any one of these men who have deemed it necessary to take us captive could be the next in a line of great, powerful rulers who shape this period. We can't take any chances." The Doctor answers.

"If you say so, Sweetie." River replies in a tone of mild skepticism. She utters a small exclamation of pain as the man who has her in his grasp forcefully pulls her arms behind her and harshly tells her, 'Silence, woman!'

Looking over at him, the Doctor says angrily, "Manhandle _me_ as much as you please, but treat my wife with some respect!"

"I'm alright, dear." River reassures him.

Before the Doctor can reply, the lead warrior, who had thus far left his men to their own devices in how to treat the couple, comes forward and says to the man in charge of River, "They may be heathens, but the husband of this woman is correct— she should be handled with more care. We do not treat our _own_ women in such a manner. The same respect should be paid to _this_ one, particularly if she and this man are who the priests claim they are— messengers from the gods. The gods would be very displeased if their messengers were harmed. Therefore, do nothing which could result in that. Understand?"

The man in charge of River says not a word, but simply bows his head respectfully and nods.

"Good. Finish binding their hands, and then we will present them before our leader for judgment."

While their captors finish tying their bonds, River looks over at the Doctor and remarks neutrally, "This seems to be going rather well."

"For now, yes. But there's no telling what judgment might be brought down on our heads, and what form it might take." The Doctor replies matter-of-factly.

"You really _have_ become a bit of a grumpy old Scot!" River exclaims.

"I'm over two thousand years old, dear. What do you expect?" The Doctor replies wryly.

Their captors' leader looks at the Doctor and says, "I do not know what power in the heavens or on the earth has bestowed the gift of such an unfathomably long life upon you, but you are a very wise man, ancient one." He then turns away and consults with his other men, standing a short distance away.

River takes the moment of quiet to ask, "Was that a compliment, a thinly veiled warning, or a threat?"

"A bit of all three, I should think." The Doctor answers.

"Then I _sincerely _hope you know what you're doing, dear." River replies dubiously.

"So do I, dear, so do I." The Doctor says.

The lead warrior, having finished conversing with the rest of his men, makes his way back to River, the Doctor, and their respective guards. Upon reaching them, he orders, "Bring them."

The two men nod, then River and the Doctor are led away, while the other members of the kidnapping party carry what remains of the couple's picnic lunch.

An hour later, they arrive at the outermost part of the city in which their captors reside. For the first several minutes of the trek, River and the Doctor are led along a network of flat, wide, stone roads, all of which are, on either side, crammed with crowds upon crowds of denizens who have come out to gawk at the supposed messengers from the gods.

River, now walking next to the Doctor, thanks to their captors electing to lead them into the city in that manner, says quietly, "It looks as if the priests aren't the only ones who think we're messengers sent by their gods."

"Mayan priests had a great deal of power and influence. Even more than high-ranking warriors did. _Rulers_ even had to defer to the priests on decisions about certain matters." The Doctor informs her.

"That sounds very much like the monarchy's relationship with the Catholic Church before Henry VIII forced it to grant him a divorce so he could marry Anne Boleyn." River remarks.

"The balance of power in Mayan society was very similar to that between the Church and the British monarchy pre-King Henry VIII, yes." the Doctor replies. "To put it in terms of the situation the two of us now find ourselves in, if the priests say we're messengers from the gods, the rest of this city's inhabitants are expected to believe that without question."

"So that belief _could_ work in our favor?" River inquires.

"Potentially, yes." the Doctor answers.

"Then we had better hope it does." River says.

"Yes." The Doctor agrees neutrally.

Both he and River fall silent then, and in an attempt to avoid pondering about what fate might await them following the city's ruler's passage of judgment, they dedicate their attention to looking at the surrounding scenery. For the first few miles, they see nothing but flat, straight swathes of grass and shrubs. As they draw nearer to the center of the city, the landscaping becomes increasingly diverse, complex, colorful, and eye-catching, at which point, River is influenced to comment on it.

"It's rather beautiful, really." She remarks, looking around.

"Yes, it is." The Doctor agrees. "A shame about the circumstances under which we've been brought here." He adds.

"You're being grumpy again."

"Sorry."

After ten more minutes of walking, they find themselves in a large, long, open-air courtyard enclosed by stone walls covered in intricately carved images of stylized skulls and fantastical snake heads. At the center of each wall, several feet above the ground, stone rings carved in the shape of intertwined snakes are attached.

"Now what exactly is this place? Some sort of courtyard?" River asks.

"It serves as that on certain occasions, yes." the Doctor answers. "Especially things like coronations and ceremonial or celebratory feasts. But mostly, it's a ball court. The Mayans play this sport that is a modified, more difficult form of football."

"That is what makes it so thrilling, and such an honor to take part in— its level of difficulty." the lead warrior remarks. "I am the captain of my team. We have never once lost a tournament."

"Not _one_, truly?" The Doctor asks.

The lead warrior nods, then answers, "Yes. My men and I would not be here escorting you and your wife if we had. We have come close to being defeated on a few occasions, but in the end, we have still prevailed. It is as if we have all been blessed by the gods." He adds.

"It sounds as if you _have_ been." The Doctor replies complimentarily. "I understand now why your leader sent you to escort us. Only men like you are worthy of such an honor."

"I thank you for your flattering words, ancient one." The warrior replies, nodding slightly.

As the lead warrior turns away, River whispers harshly to the Doctor, "Have you gone completely insane? We can only pass ourselves off as messengers from their gods for so long! They'll figure out we aren't eventually."

"Just play along, dear. We'll be fine. We only need to maintain the pretense for the amount of time it takes to meet their ruler and receive his judgment on our fate."

"Alright, dear, I'll do my best." River replies.

"I know you will."

Looking at the lead warrior, River says, "Tell us more about this game. We've regularly heard the gods we serve speak of it, but not in any great detail."

"I would be glad to." He replies. "Each match involves two teams of four men, both of which must make sure the ball remains in motion, and within the boundaries of the court. We are only allowed to move it around by bouncing it off our hips."

"That sounds very difficult!" River remarks. "What do you need to do in order to win a match?"

Gesturing toward one of the stone rings with a nod of his head, he says, "Do you see that ring on the wall up there?"

"Yes." River answers, nodding slightly.

"In order to win, we must hit the ball high enough for it

to go through that ring."

"That must be quite a challenge!" River exclaims.

"It is, but the honor we gain from participating, no matter the outcome of a match, makes it worthwhile."

"I would imagine it does." River replies. "When you said you and your men would not have been here to escort us if you had ever lost a match, what did you mean?"

"Depending on who is most responsible for losing the match, one or more members of a team are sacrificed to the gods." The warrior explains.

"I see." River says, mildly disturbed. "Yet all of you still play, despite the risk?"

"As I said, it is a very honorable endeavor."

"You are to be commended for holding that value in such high regard." River tells him in a sincere tone.

"Thank you, lady." The warrior replies, nodding.

"You're very welcome."

The group remains silent for the rest of the walk to the city's outdoor plaza, which they arrive at after fifteen minutes. As the Doctor and River are led down a straight, limestone road, they resume looking around. Lined up along the length of the left side of the road are priests and scribes. Along the right side of it, warriors in full war garb and armed with decorative weapons made of obsidian are standing in a line. At the front of the line along the left side of the road stands the high priest. Standing at the front of the line of warriors is the leader of the entire city's forces.

Inclining her head toward the Doctor, River remarks, "Quite a show of power and strength."

"It is." The Doctor agrees quietly, nodding slightly. "But that's not all it is. It's also meant as a gesture of respect to _us_. The priests and scribes aren't often seen outside the city's main temple, the _high priest_ even _less_. Their appearance out here in public view sends the message that this city, its people, and its ruler value knowledge and faith as much as power and military might."

"I see." River replies, nodding briefly. "So besides an exhibition of how formidable they can be in battle, what is the reason the rest of the men in the city's fighting forces are dressed to go to war?"

"That's _part_ of the reason, but it's a very _small_ part. Their attire is ceremonial, rather than official, war dress, as are their weapons." The Doctor explains.

"It is?" River inquires, surprised.

The Doctor nods.

"How can you tell?"

"It's most obvious in the weapons they're armed with. Look at the weapons the men lined up are holding, then look at the weapons the men escorting us are carrying. What material is each constructed from?"

River first looks at the men escorting them, then at the men lined up along the road. She then turns back to the Doctor, and answers, "Our escorts are carrying _wooden _weapons, and the men standing in a line are holding weapons made of obsidian."

"Exactly." The Doctor says. "For all its appropriateness in the construction of weapons, especially when sharpened, obsidian, in contrast to wood and regular stone, is harder to come by, and takes longer to fashion into a strong, effective weapon. As a semi-agricultural society, the Mayans don't have very much time to spend painstakingly carving pieces of volcanic glass into reliable tools, unless the individual or individuals are wealthy or royalty. Some of those men _could_ be _either_ royalty or nobility, but most of them probably aren't."

"Interesting." River remarks. "What else about the way they're dressed makes you think their clothing is purely ceremonial?"

"The design of their headdresses, and the clothes they're wearing." The Doctor answers. "The headdress is too large and ostentatious to wear on a battlefield— it would only be a nuisance during hand to hand combat. Their clothing is made of such heavy material, and has so much ornamentation, that it would considerably reduce their ability to maneuver quickly during combat." He adds.

"I see." River replies, nodding slightly. "You've convinced me." She adds. She then asks, "Now that we've settled that, exactly _why_ are they in ceremonial war dress? To identify themselves as warriors? Or is it another gesture of respect to us, as messengers from their gods?"

"Both, but more indirectly in the latter case." The Doctor answers.

"In what way?"

"Wearing ceremonial war dress is Mayan warriors' way to show they are willing to fight and die in order to honor the gods. Dressing that way to receive us sends the message that they are standing firm on the commitment, and we are expected to convey that message to the gods we serve when we return to them after our visit."

"Very interesting. And _so_ complex! I had no idea!" River remarks.

"Most people don't." The Doctor tells her. "They know how accomplished the Mayans were when it came to astronomy, and are familiar with the calendar they created, but that's as far as most people's knowledge about the civilization goes, unless they actively study and do research on the subject."

"And you clearly have." River remarks, smiling approvingly.

"Yes, well, reading _is_ a good way to pass the time when I'm alone in the TARDIS." The Doctor replies, smiling back.

"You _do_ have a very large library. I'm glad it's beginning to get more use."

Just then, they find themselves standing before the leader of the city. On either side of the intricately carved, brightly painted stone throne stands a pair of guards, who are holding sharpened stone long knives with wooden handles in one hand, and wooden spears with obsidian points in the other. Flanking the city leader's throne is a small assemblage of nobles and elders. The leader _himself_ is a tall, lean, black-haired, brown-eyed man in his late thirties, with a strong, powerful, but just air and demeanor about him.

The leader of the Doctor and River's captors, comes forward, and after going down on one knee and bowing his head, he says, "Greetings, great _ajaw_. I have brought the sky strangers the priests identified, just as you commanded."

In a resonant, rich voice, the city leader replies, "You have done well, Necahualyaotl, just as I expected you would."

"Thank you for the words of respect, _ajaw_." Necahualyaotl replies gratefully, nodding.

"Of course." The city leader says in return, nodding briefly. "Now tell me, Necahualyaotl, where did you find them?"

"Having a feast on the bank of Chen Ku, my _ajaw_."

"Is that so?" the city's ruler inquires.

"Yes, _ajaw_." Necahualyaotl answers.

"Bring them forward, so I may speak with them."

"Certainly, _ajaw_." Necahualyaotl says, nodding. Following that, he turns around and motions the Doctor and River's escorts to bring them forward. Necahualyaotl's men do as they have been bidden in short order, then wait for further orders from either him or the city leader. The latter soon gives them one.

Directly addressing the men in charge of the Doctor and River, the city's leader says, "Unbind their hands." The two warriors follow through with the order, then they, along with Necahualyaotl, step a short ways away from the Doctor and River, and let the city ruler commence his interrogation of them.

Looking first at River, then at the Doctor, the ruler says, "I first wish to know the reason you were found having a feast on the bank of sacred Chen Ku. Only priests, royalty such as I, and sacrifices are permitted to set foot on or near it. None but such individuals, the gods, and their representatives are allowed passage. And it is _certainly_ not intended as a place to have a feast."

"I assure you we committed no violations of any kind." The Doctor says sanguinely. "We are indeed messengers from the gods, just as your priests told you. We stopped and feasted there because we had been on a long journey, and were tired and hungry."

"Very well. I am satisfied by your answer." The ruler replies, nodding. "What god or gods do you serve?"

"The highest— Itzamna and Ixchel." The Doctor answers. "I serve the former, and my wife the latter."

"Indeed. You are very auspicious visitors, then." The ruler remarks. He pauses for a moment, then adds, "And yet, despite your assurances and what the priests have said, I have doubts. Your appearances, speech, and garments are strange. Do you _swear_, on possible pain of death, that you and your wife are _truly _messengers of that god and goddess?"

"I do." The Doctor answers resolutely, nodding.

"Very well. I must consult with the priests, council, and elders on this. You will be told what has been decided about you after the meeting has concluded. Until then, the two of you will stay with the high priest in his home, as befits your status as divine messengers."

Just as the city ruler is about to convey a command to Necahualyaotl and his men to escort River and the Doctor to the high priest's home, the individual _himself_, a man in his fifties, approaches. Once he reaches them, he says to the ruler, "_Ajaw_, allow me to escort them to my home myself. I have desired to meet them since I first had a vision about their arrival."

"Are you certain, High _Ah k'in_ Tepeueztli?"

"Yes, _ajaw_."

"Do you wish to have a few of Necahualyaotl's men accompany you?"

"No, _ajaw_. They are not necessary. This man and woman pose me no harm."

"As you wish, _Ah k'in_ Tepeueztli." The city's ruler says, nodding. "You will join us when they have been seen to?"

"I will, _ajaw_." The high priest answers, nodding.

"Then we will await your arrival in the council chamber. Come as promptly as you are able to."

"Yes, _ajaw_." Tepeueztli replies, nodding. With that, the city leader gets up from his throne, and with Necahualyaotl and his men following, departs from the plaza.

Looking at the Doctor and River, the high priest says, "Come with me." The couple follows him without a word, as he walks in the opposite direction from the city ruler and the other individuals who had, moments before, filled the plaza. Once the trio is well out of earshot of them, Tepeueztli turns to the Doctor and River, and informs them, "I know neither of you are actually messengers sent by our gods."

Both look at him in alarm, and the former of the two replies, "You do?"

"Yes, I knew before I joined the scribes and my fellow priests in the plaza to observe your arrival."

"How?" The Doctor asks somewhat worriedly.

"From the vision I spoke to the _ajaw_ of." The high priest answers. "I did not see either of you in the guise of one of us. I saw you as you are, traveling in your strange craft." Following an intensifying of the Doctor's and River's alarmed expressions, the high priest adds, "You need not worry. I do not intend either of you harm."

"That's very reassuring, thank you." The Doctor replies, relieved. "But I _am _curious why you said nothing of this to your leader. Surely that's a grave offense, possibly punishable by death! Why would you put yourself at such great risk?"

"When I awoke from my vision, _Doctor_, I had a sense that you and your wife, but _you_ in particular, are important to preserving the knowledge about my people and I many, many generations from now, and across the world. I do not know _why_ or _how_, but I know it is the truth. _That _is why I hid my knowledge of your true identities from the _ajaw_."

"Fair enough." The Doctor replies, nodding. After a brief pause, he adds, "Since it looks like we'll be allies, perhaps you'd like to know my wife's name? Unless you already do."

"I do not. But I _would_ be pleased to. If she does not mind, of course." Tepeueztli answers.

The Doctor looks questioningly at River.

In response, she says, "No, I don't." She then looks at the high priest and tells him, "My name is River Song. It's very nice to meet you, High Priest Tepeueztli. And thank you for helping us."

"I am honored to meet you, River Song. And you are welcome." The high priest replies, nodding slightly. He looks away, then back again, and says, "Come, we are here." Quietly, the Doctor and River follow him into the dwelling.

The high priest's residence, constructed of stone, is large, but not extravagantly so, and has a floor made of a cement-like material. The minimal furnishing and decoration gives the dwelling a somewhat spartan, but still homey, air.

"You have a very nice home." River remarks complimentarily.

"Thank you." Tepeueztli replies. "I am quite proud of it, and my wife and have worked very hard to build it up."

For a few minutes, they walk silently, then as they traverse through an area of the house in which hammocks are hung, he says, "This is where you will sleep tonight. If you become cold, there is a blanket folded up on the floor under each of your hammocks." They continue walking, again in silence, for a couple of minutes more, then Tepeuetzli informs them, "We will eat here tonight after I return from meeting with the _ajaw_, elders, and council. Our first meal of the day will also be eaten here tomorrow morning."

"Understood." The Doctor says, nodding slightly.

"Before I depart to go to the meeting, I will introduce you to my wife. As soon as I have found her, I will return. Excuse me."

"Of course. We're quite happy to wait."

After inviting them to sit down at the long, wooden table, Tepeueztli goes off to find his wife. A few moments later, he returns, his left hand clasping his wife's right one.

Looking at each member of the time-and-space traveling couple in turn, he says, "Doctor, River Song, this is my wife, Aknaihuicatl." As Tepeueztli escorts his wife to the table, first the Doctor, then River, get out of their chairs and stand up to greet her.

The Doctor does so first, grasping both Aknaihuicatl's hands in his own, and saying, "It's an honor to meet you, Aknaihuicatl."

River then grasps Aknaihuicatl's hands, and says, "It's very nice to meet you, Aknaihuicatl."

The slightly stocky older woman says to the Time Lord couple, "Welcome to our home, it is an honor to meet you both."

In unison, the Doctor and River reply, "Thank you."

"Now that the three of you have met, I must go to the _ajaw_'s council chamber for the meeting." Tepeuetzli tells them. "Let my wife know if you require anything, and she will assist you. I shall return later this evening."

"We'll see you then." The Doctor replies, nodding. "And thank you again for helping us. We're very grateful."

"You are welcome, but do not be grateful yet. Depending on what the council members and elders say, and whether the _ajaw_ chooses to listen to them, or myself and the other priests, the decision may not go your way." Tepeueztli warns. "But I assure you I will do all I can to ensure your fate will not be too severe. I will return soon."

"I don't doubt that you _will_ do that." The Doctor says, giving another nod, and holding out his hand. "Until later this evening."

"Yes." The high priest replies, taking the Time Lord's hand and shaking it. Following that, he departs for the meeting, leaving River and the Doctor alone with his wife.

Moments after Tepeueztli closes the door behind him, Aknaihuicatl, looking at both of them, says, "I see that my husband's words have worried you. Come with me. Perhaps we can find an activity that will take your minds off this."

"That would be much appreciated." The Doctor replies graciously, nodding.

"Then follow me." Aknaihuicatl tells them. With that, the Doctor and River follow her in the direction of the kitchen area of the house.

Three hours later, there is a knock at the door. Tepeueztli's wife, with River and the Doctor following her, returns from the kitchen area and opens the door. Standing on the verandah is Necahualyaotl and two of his men. Knowing full well why they are there, Aknaihuicatl steps aside slightly, so they can better address the Doctor and River.

Pulling River closer to him protectively, the Doctor says, "Yes?"

"The _ajaw_ requires your presence in the council chamber. Come." Necahualyaotl informs him.

"Of course." The Doctor replies, nodding. Putting his arm around River, he adds, "Come on, dear. Let's find out what our judgment is going to be."

As the couple walks toward the door, Aknaihuicatl says with great sincerity, "May the blessing of Itzamna be on you both."

"Thank you, Aknaihuicatl." The Doctor, briefly turning around, replies graciously, nodding.

"You are welcome. I hope that both of you will be with my husband when he returns home."

"As do we." The Doctor replies. Following that, he and River walk out the door and into the night, following Necahualyaotl and his men.

For the first few minutes of the walk, the couple remains silent, too anxious to speak. Then, Necahualyaotl breaks the silence, saying, "I judge by your silence that you are very nervous."

"You could say that, yes." The Doctor replies.

"I do not think you need to be, not yet. While I could not hear the _ajaw_'s words, I _did_ hear much of what High _Ah k'in_ Tepeueztli said. He made a compelling argument in favor of sparing your lives, at least temporarily. After much discussion and debate, most of it pursued by the members of the council, all parties ultimately agreed with him. I do not know what form the temporary reprieve will take, but both of you _do_ have one."

"That _is_ some small comfort. Thank you for sharing the information with us."

"Of course." Necahualyaotl replies, nodding. He looks away from them, then back again, and says, "Come, we have arrived at the council chamber." Wordlessly, and slightly more at ease, the Doctor and River follow him and their escorts through the doors of the council chamber.

The scene that greets them when they set foot in the surprisingly spacious, abundantly and impressively decorated and furnished room is not too dissimilar to the one they had been presented with upon their arrival in the city, save for one thing: instead of a line of warriors standing on one side of the room, there is a small assemblage of councilors, all of them clearly members of the wealthy class. Noticing the arrival of Necahualyaotl, the Doctor, River, and their escorts, the city leader motions for Necahualyaotl to bring the couple before him. Once he has done so, Necahualyaotl exits the chamber with the two men he had chosen to be the Doctor and River's escorts. As the door closes, the Doctor takes River's hand and squeezes it comfortingly.

Looking first at the Doctor, and then at River, the city ruler says, "We have decided the best way for you to prove your identities is to undergo a series of tests. If you pass them all, you are free to leave Chichen Itza after whatever length of time you wish. If, however, you fail any, but still live, we will convene again, and decide on your final fate. Do you understand?"

"Yes." The Doctor answers, nodding.

"Good. Tomorrow, after first light, the two of you will be taken, under guard, to the location of our most sacred caves. That is where you will be tested. Since you are lodging with High _Ah k'in_ Tepeueztli, I would advise you to ask him about the nature of the tests you will be facing."

"We will do so. Thank you for informing us that we have such an option, your majesty. You are a very just man. Is there anything more you wish to know, or say to us?"

"I thank you for your words of respect." The city leader replies. "And no, there is not. You are free to return to High _Ah k'in_ Tepeueztli's home with him."

Lowering his head respectfully, and giving a slight bow, the Doctor says, "Thank you, your majesty, and have a good evening."

The city leader simply nods gravely in response, after which Tepeueztli, following paying his own respects to the leader, walks out of the council chamber with the Doctor and River.

As they go through the doors and pass Necahualyaotl and his men, the former tells them, "Have a good night, and sleep well. You will both need your strength tomorrow."

"Thank you, Necahualyaotl, and you have a good night, too." The Doctor says, nodding briefly.

"I will, ancient one. Thank you. The warrior replies, nodding. He then looks at Tepeuetzli and says, "A good night to you as well, High _Ah k'in_."

"And you." After a brief pause, the high priest adds, "You are likely to be who the _ajaw_ chooses to escort these two to the location of their tests?"

"Yes, High _Ah k'in_, I am." Necahualyaotl answers, nodding.

"Then they will be in very good hands. Once again, have a good night." Tepeueztli says.

"You as well." Necahualyaotl replies. Following that, Tepeueztli, the Doctor, and River continue on their way to the former's home.

A few minutes into the walk, River comments to Tepeuetzli, "You and Necahualyaotl were being very familiar with each other. Do he and his men often serve as guards for you? Or are you just very good friends?"

"Neither." Tepeuetzli answers. "He is my second eldest son."

Looking at him in surprise, the Doctor exclaims, "He is?"

Nodding, Tepeuetzli answers, "Yes."

"He was being very formal with you, considering he's your son."

"Yes, why didn't he ever address you as 'Father'? I'd think he would have at least once." River adds in.

"He does when we are alone in his home or my own, but never in public. That is not our way. It is different among your people?"

"Yes, among the race each one of us comes from, children always call their parents either mother or father, no matter the setting or who is present, unless it is in someplace like an establishment where justice and judgment are rendered. In places like those, we refer to them by their title." The Doctor explains.

"I see." Tepeuetzli replies, nodding. "I find that as strange as you find _our_ way of addressing those who have birthed and raised us."

"I imagine you do." The Doctor agrees, nodding briefly. He then asks, "Does he know the truth?"

"About your identities?"

The Doctor nods.

"No, not yet. But I will inform him of it tomorrow morning, when he arrives with his men to escort the two of you to where you will be tested." Tepeuetzli looks away briefly, then says, "We have returned home. Come, I am sure Aknaihuicatl is waiting for us. We also have much about tomorrow to discuss, yes?"

"Yes, we do." The Doctor answers, nodding.

"Then let us go inside." Following that, Tepeuetzli, the Doctor, and River walk into the house, the last of them closing the door.


End file.
